The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for retaining information and more specifically it relates to a video cassette recorder index device which provides for identifying the title, tape number and a place where the recorder stopped for a plurality of video cassette tapes. There are available various conventional apparatuses for retaining information which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.